


Choking Hazard

by promisingahurricane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock & Ball Torture, Derek Has a Big Dick, Dom/sub Undertones, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sassy Erica, Stiles Stilinski Has an Oral Fixation, Stiles is kinky, Temperature Play, Topping from the Bottom, Unnegotiated, Unnegotiated Kink, stiles is a sizequeen, undernegotiated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promisingahurricane/pseuds/promisingahurricane
Summary: The one where Derek has a big dick and is looking for someone who can handle it and Erica might just know the right guy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always I have to many WIPs and projects and did something new. Of course. I posted it ti tumblr first, but I've written a second chapter already so I thought I could just as well put it on here. And uh, no smut in the first chapter? although the D is mentioned. Multiple times. Also with other people. Have fun!

„From your elevated grumpiness I take your hook-up wasn’t all that great?“

Derek grumbled in annoyance, pushing his fries around on his plate, but otherwise ignoring Erica as she leaned closer to him over the table. He didn’t want to talk about it, and a diner certainly wouldn’t be his choice of place even _if_ he wanted to. There are fucking kids around Erica.

She took one of the fries and waved it around in front of his face until he bared his teeth in a growl.

“Subtle. Come on tell Auntie Erica what went wrong”, she grinned before closing her red lips around the fry and settling back into the worn seat.

His jaws clenched tightly.

All he had wanted was nice fuck. Hell he wouldn’t have minded if there had been no blow job or foreplay in it for him. He had been more than satisfied to lick her, but nooo. The chick had seen his dick and accepted the ‘challenge’ although he had told her not to bother. Naturally it had irked her to do it even more.

“No.”

Erica cocked her head before leisurely flipping her hair over her shoulder, making the poor waiter almost drop the plates he was carrying. Derek rolled his eyes. He just couldn’t leave the house with her.

“Was it your dick again?”

He groaned. He once made the mistake to tell her all about his ‘suffering’ (as he has learned over the years, men are apparently not allowed to complain about their big dick because that makes them assholes since it’s ‘not really a problem’) in an act of drunken stupor and now it was one of her favorite topics. It wasn’t really one of his.

When he was younger, at the time when he had yet to use it for anything but excessive masturbation, he had thought it was great to have a big dick, and hello did he have a big dick. It had been quite an enlightening experience to shower with his teammates only to realize he was quite a bit above standard. In length _and_ girth. Well, they all had still been growing, but anyway. All had been great until he actually started wanting another person on and around his dick. It had proven itself more often than not as rather troublesome.

“Shut up.”

Again, _kids_ , Erica.

He glanced around, but the only family with kids was four tables away and the little ones were currently occupied with a lively discussion on whether unicorns were better than dragons. Pff. Unicorns, obviously.

“So it was. What a shame…”

She stole another couple of fries, mischief twinkling in her eyes. He just knew she wouldn’t let this go. It made him wonder why he was friends with her again.

“Erica”, he growled out in warning.

The blonde ignored him in favor of faking a contemplating look.

“Did she run out screaming? Or faint like that dude – “, she squinted trying to remember, “Glen, was it? I’m still impressed that your dick made him completely forget to breathe.”

Derek groaned again. Loud.

The thought alone made him shiver. That had been a horrible experience. Glen had done a pretty good job until he fainted with his mouth still around his dick. Confused he had opened his eyes when all movement had stopped, his senses too hazed by lust to even register what had happened. Only when Glen had slipped backwards he had finally caught up. Of course he had made sure the guy was okay, even offered to drive him home (which he declined in favor of getting a taxi, thank god, because that would have been more than awkward) and when he was alone again, Derek had hidden from people for the rest of that weekend. He hadn’t even bothered to go out to hook up for a month, the feeling and thought of an unmoving body on his killing any boners prematurely.

_Horrible._

 “Will you shut up if I say it?”, he finally gave in since he knew perfectly well that there were enough ‘funny’ stories about him for her to continue for quite a while.

Immediately she leaned forward again, resting her chin on her hands and grinned her devilish smile.

“Yes! Tell me, now!!”

Even if he preferred not to talk about another disastrous hook-up in a fucking diner, he wasn’t actually prude or shy about sex, so he chose to throw her the shortest version and be done with it.

“Fine. She tried. And failed. There was a lot of spit and gagging and I lost my boner halfway through.”

He actually didn’t mind when a blowjob was messy and sloppy (frankly, you needed a lot of lubricant to do anything with the thing he had hanging between his legs), and wasn’t bothered by noises either, but the sound of someone about to puke their guts out had never been appealing to him.

“Uhhh ouch”, she winced in sympathy.

He just nodded absentmindedly while the blonde bombshell in front of him sucked the straw into her mouth. He could hear something clatter when she let it pop free. The waiter rushed past them to get a broom while his boss yelled at him. She ignored Derek’s raised eyebrows to speculate further.

“Let me guess. She didn’t want to put it anywhere else after that?”

Derek whined pathetically and let his head plop down on the table. He was seriously underfucked. He was pretty sure it was a wolf thing. Maybe also a bit a Derek thing. But sexual desire was often humming right under his skin and made him itchy and irritable. It was hard enough finding someone who was agreeable to his wolf _and_ could handle his cock. And that was all before he even whipped any kinks out. Which he had. Derek had mentally arranged himself with the fact that he probably wouldn’t get it all, but there were more important things than sex, right?

“Try bottoming?”

He made a pained noise. He _did_ enjoy bottoming every once in a while, but he usually preferred to fuck someone stupid. If they let him. Erica hummed before sucking on her milkshake once more.

“Would be a shame anyway. I guess you need someone who practically has no gag reflex, is a size queen and on top of that will not run away when facing your murder eye brows. And isn’t a total creeper.”

Sounded rather easy. Except it wasn’t. Maybe if he lived in New York…

“I don’t have murder eyebrows,” he belatedly mumbled.

She patted his head.

 “Sure Der-bear.”

He barely acknowledged her words with a growl into the plastic under his face, sulking, while mentally going through his favorites to decide which porn he’d look at tonight to satisfy his hunger at least a little.

“I think I know someone.”

He jerked up in surprise, squinting at her with suspicion. “Really?”

“Yeah. That boy has a completely unhealthy oral fixation. I watched him eat a banana and practically jumped Boyd because it made me so horny.”

His thoughts immediately jumped to a certain someone with whiskey eyes who also had the bad habit of putting _everything_ in his mouth. At least when he wasn’t using it to talk someone to death.

“Too much information Erica. And I don’t think I want to fuck someone you’re close with.”

She shrugged nonchalantly, but stayed silent, only staring at him with the corners of her lips twitching. Erica happily stirred her milkshake, occasionally dipping one of his fries into the mess (ew) and winked at the waiter. Finally, after a two-minute eternity, he sighed. Immediately she started grinning like the lunatic she was. She knew him too well.

“Who is it?”

The blonde wolf took her time now and Derek impatiently tapped on the table with his fingers. If she actually knew someone who at least met the ONS criteria, it could potentially be worth the self-satisfied grins she would be sporting if it worked out.

“Stilinski.”

Of fucking course.

“Erica, no.”

“Erica, yes!”

While she giggled he threw up his hands in exasperation.

“I’d risk a fucking _pack war_ Erica! He is still Scott’s.”

She waved her hand dismissively as if that little fact was completely irrelevant. Scott was a reasonable guy most of the time, but fiercely protective of his best friend. Not to mention _True Alpha_.

“But you like him!”

Weirdly enough, she was right. Stiles Stilinski, emissary of the McCall pack was pretty, intelligent and talented. He was also a sarcastic little shit that never stopped talking. It was bizarrely charming.

He shook his head to stop his thoughts.

“Not the point.”

Erica rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically.

“Yes it is.”

He was about to explain in how many ways this was a profoundly stupid idea, but she rambled on.

“Your wolf accepted him, don’t even try to deny it, _I have eyes_ , not to mention a _nose_ ”, she scrunched it up, (if for demonstration or in disgust, he didn’t know) and continued, “he knows all about us and all supernatural shenanigans aaaand on top, he’s kinky as fuck. It’s just what you need.”

His brain short-circuited at hearing ‘kinky’. Aside from him totally not being a possibility, Stilinski apparently met the criteria. His mind helpfully supplied images of Stiles’ lips wrapped around his dick, his mole-dotted body arching underneath him against ropes binding him to the bed… Before he could actually sink into thoughts of how she discovered all that about the brown-haired spark, the question left his mouth.

“Why the hell do you even know this about him?”

“Because he’s cute and fun and knows all the best spots to party.”

Unimpressed, he raised one of his eyebrows. Sure, it wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the complete truth either. So he impatiently waited for her to continue.

“And because I found his dildo collection by accident”, she grinned. “It’s ridiculous. The sizes, the forms…”

Groaning, Derek dragged a hand over his face. Accident his ass. She probably smelt lube and silicone and decided to investigate.

“After that we had a really fun conversation on porn and kinks. That was enlightening.”

He snorted. Leave it for Erica to bond with a friend over porn and dildos and discover new kinks while at it.

“I really don’t want to know”, he lied, the curiosity about Stiles’ fantasies and the potential causing a heat to awaken in his lower gut that spoke of his growing arousal.

He tried to calm himself with a few shuddering breaths. It didn’t matter that he had learned to lie to wolves when his fucking scent gave him away. Derek glanced up to see Erica’s nostrils twitch.

For fuck’s sake.

“Oh, I think you do.”

Her wide smile was openly wolfish by now as he started contemplating what sins he had committed in a past life to have ended up there.

“So you want his number?”


	2. Predator and Prey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo..just a reminder that this is a wip. I tend to be absolutely irregular with updating those, so fair warning. And nooo they're not fucking yet. But at least they're talking?

Two weeks and an endless number of frustrated jerk-off sessions later, the number Erica had saved in his phone (despite his protests) had started to look quite appealing. But every time he pondered, it seemed a ridiculously stupid thing to do. Even if Stiles agreed to suck his dick after all the _exhausting_ social hassle to get there (because outside of porn it usually doesn’t work to say ‘suck my dick’ and the other complies), it could still go terribly wrong. They could be incompatible or his dick could make Stiles lose consciousness. He shivered again at the thought and pushed it far back into a dark place where it belonged, while making a mental note to hit Erica over the head the next time he saw her.

Anyway, they ran into each other frequently enough whenever a creature invaded Beacon Hills and the two packs joined forces to either get them out of town or to get rid of them in a different way. More than once he had witnessed how Stiles got himself into trouble with his pretty mouth, only to wrangle himself back out of it with glowing eyes and sparks lighting up his skin. Derek was not really keen on facing the wrath of an emissary. He scowled while the memory of the fights he had witnessed caused the smell of wolfsbane and magic to crawl up his nose. Yeah that would be a fun encounter.

He stared at the number, lost deep in his thoughts, one hand wrapped around his dick, which was still half hard after his latest session of absolutely not thinking about a pale human with some impressive dildos (Erica sent him some very interesting links of what she claimed to be part of the emissary’s collection), when the phone suddenly rang. He did most certainly not almost throw it across the room in surprise.

“What?” he barked into the device as he picked up, his pulse still high.

For a moment the line stayed eerily silent until someone cleared their throat, muttered something that sounded suspiciously like curses in…polish maybe? Derek cocked his head. He knew several languages, but Peter had always been the one to go for eastern European languages. Before he could utter another word, the other person cleared their throat again and started to talk.

“Well that was kinda unexpected. And scary. Hello to you too Wolfman. Sounds like you’re in a great mood. Or I’m disturbing. Well, _yeah_ I generally am somehow, especially by calling unexpectedly because that usually means ‘aaaah beast running around town, people are in danger, help uuuuus’, but…you know? I’m not keeping you from doing important wolf things or something, am I? You probably wouldn’t have picked up in that case. Aaaaanyway…you didn’t call.”

He pulled the phone away from his ear, completely startled by the smooth voice rambling into his ear, then stared at the caller ID, persuaded that it was mocking him. Slowly, he put it back.

“Stiles?”, he asked, just to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating here. At this point he wouldn’t be surprised. He had had one or two very explicit dreams that had been realistic enough that he questioned reality for a second or two when he woke.

Again, a pause. He could almost hear Stiles’ eyebrows wander up his forehead.

“Yeah?”

Instead of calming from the initial scare, his heart continued to beat too fast in his chest as the reality slowly sunk in. Stiles had called him. Derek didn’t even know he had his number. Why should he? They had merely exchanged a couple of shouts mid-fight before today, not contacts. And even more importantly…

“Why should I call you?”

Stiles huffed out a laugh and the husky sound did _things_ to his dick.

“Oh, ouch dude! You could at least try to sound like that wasn’t the most idiotic thing you ever heard. Erica told me she gave you my number because you wanted to talk to me.”

Of fucking course.

Derek groaned and dragged a hand over his face. He was already sure Erica would be cackling when she inevitably had to run away from him to escape his attempts to maul her the next time they met. Why did he think telling her ‘no’ would do anything but needle her into action more? He should have hung out with Boyd after his miserable date. Quiet, stoic, not-plotting Boyd.

“…but you never called, so I did. As you can hear. Never thought you’d come to _me_ for help. Although I would _really_ love to give you a hand.”

Derek choked on air. He was convinced he was imagining things, but the grin in Stiles’ voice was unmistakable as he continued.

“You kind of haven’t yet sooo _that’s_ still true. But I’m here now. What do you need help with? Some wards? Werewolf beer? Another awesome tattoo? Because that Triskele on your back is just _ungh_...or maybe Pack politics or-”

“Werewolf beer”, Derek interrupted, effectively cutting off Stiles rambling (for safety precautions only, because he was sure he wouldn't survive another innuendo right now), while trying his very best not to interpret anything into the compliment that had been rambled out with the rest of the mess.

He knew Stiles always talked a lot and it was absolutely not distracting with the way his sinful lips moved, not at all, but he was still a little overwhelmed by the rapid assault on his ears, especially when the kinky guy was apparently _shamelessly flirting_.

It made him wonder if Erica really hadn’t told him more about the situation.

“Uhm. Is that a question? It’s probably a question. You always say stuff that way but it’s meant as a question. You should totally work on intonation, dude.”

Derek rolled his eyes. It wasn’t really something he hadn’t been told before, but it was interesting to know that Stiles apparently listened to him enough to _notice._ Maybe this wasn’t the worst idea after all?

“Don’t call me dude”, he growled belatedly. Fortunately, Stiles didn’t comment on the weird gap in their conversation.

“Sure, _bro_.”

Again, he could _hear_ the devilish smirk on Stiles’ face and couldn’t help the smile tugging at the corners of his own lips. Of course the brat didn’t stop there.

“Still there, pal? Fella? Comrade?”

“Stiles.”

“Buddy?”

“Stiles.”

“Mate?”

His gut clenched weirdly at the word, his almost forgotten dick twitching in his hand with interest. The word had turned the whole joking conversation into something different, even if it hadn’t been Stiles intention. Maybe it had been. He must know that the word implied so much for wolves, the utter _need_ of chasing down their partner, mounting, mating. Coming from Stiles in such a teasing tone that just made him want to chase, it appealed to the feral side Derek usually claimed to have almost perfect control of. A rumble formed deep in his chest.

This was a dangerous game to play with a wolf and Stiles _had_ to know.

“ _Stiles_ ”, he growled out, barely containing the hunger blooming in his chest from seeping into his voice.

How much a single word had affected him must have been easy to detect, because he could hear Stiles’ mouth snap shut for a brief moment, followed by a small choked noise.

“Well, sounds like I found an appropriate substitute for dude, _mate._ ”

Before he could swallow it down, he growled once more from deep in his chest and Stiles chuckled in retaliation at the other end of the line. Derek once more rubbed a hand over his face to anchor himself and took a deep breath before answering with _Alpha_ leaking into his voice that demanded obedience. If he were in his right mind he would be aware of how utterly stupid it was to try it on another Alpha's emissary, but the thought of Stiles baring his long white neck...

“ _Stop_.”

“Make me”, Stiles shot back without hesitation and the challenge made Derek want to run through town right this instant to do exactly that. To make him expose the unblemished skin of his throat, make him kneel before him, make him _whimper_.

Instead, he gripped his dick tighter which had grown back to full hardness, dripping, aching. Almost punishingly he gave it a quick tug and snarled into the phone.

“Dangerous games Stiles.”

Even to himself his voice sounded rough, deeper, tinged with something feral and suggestive. He heard something like an aborted appreciative whine through the phone, which made Derek wonder where the spark’s own long slender fingers were resting during this call, simply because he could easily imagine certain situations in which the emissary could produce similar noises, before Stiles hid it behind a confident laugh.

“So, uh, werewolf beer. Or any alcohol really. I got my hands on a pretty good recipe. Our pack likes it well enough, but they’re all bitten and I would bet my stack of Reese’s that that makes a difference. They only had totally illegally acquired beer before being bitten so I guess they’re just kind of glad that there is anything at all for them to get drunk on. You’ve had wolfsbane infused liqueur before, right? I mean your, uh, family probably has stuff around.”

Derek blinked for a few seconds, the heat in his blood dissipating gradually, as he realized with a tinge of disappointment that Stiles had swerved back to their original topic. Which actually wasn’t much less innocent considering it stemmed from Erica’s attempt to set the two of them up to fuck like animals. But the topic change had come so easily and quickly that it made the wolf wonder if it all had just been a more elaborate version of Stiles’ usual teasing. He sadly regarded his dick for a moment, then finally let it flop onto his stomach. He brought the now free hand behind his head and hummed in affirmation, doing his best not to let it bleed into his voice again how much he wanted to _devour_ Stiles.

“Yeah.”

His family wasn’t really big on making any or pretending not to see when their teenagers tried to steal some of the family stash, but it had been around and due to his dear uncle he had had more than just a taste when he was younger.

 “But that wasn’t it? What you wanted to ask for I mean?”

“No”, he sighed, thinking of Stiles’ outright sinful lips wrapped around his dick, going down and down and… he shook his head.

“It doesn’t matter.”

Stiles’ voice told of his doubt (he was sure the disappointed tinge was all to be blamed on his wishful thinking), and Derek couldn’t blame him.

“Alrighty. So….you wanna try some of the beer and shit? I need someone’s opinion. And Scott doesn’t care for taste as long as he can get tipsy, but I’m a perfectionist, you know? I like myself a good challenge.”

Derek closed his eyes briefly, the pictures of the dildos again clear in his mind. And all because the teasing tone was back in the emissary’s voice for the last sentence.

 “It also sells better if it tastes good”, Stiles added sniggering.

Derek pondered.

Even if it had all been teasing on Stiles’ part and Derek hence didn’t get to explore the pale skin with his tongue like he’d prefer, he would at least be able to strengthen the connection to Scott’s pack and a powerful emissary. He didn’t have one of his own, but since they had one in the territory, and a pretty capable one at that, things usually worked out just fine.

And it really had been a while since he had a good beer that actually had an effect on him. What could go wrong?

“Fine.”

 “Cool. I’ll bring food and the beer. See you in half an hour.”

His phone beeped once, announcing the end of the call. Derek stared down at the device, dumbfounded.

“What.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sterek? Steter? Funny (dumb) twedits? AUs?
> 
> [tumblr](http://promising-a-hurricane.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So maybe I should have read over this again, but I was just glad I got around to completing this chapter. Also, I think I still haven't mentioned how big Derek is. I'm not sure if it will appear in the next chapter, but for anyone curious enough: those with an 8 incher are bigger than 99.2 percent of their fellow mankind. Derek's is 8.2 in length, which after [this pic](http://i.imgur.com/p0Fu6Nv.jpg) is already 'massive', while I'm going with a ['huge'](http://i.imgur.com/dNsbAnK.jpg) 6 in girth.

Apparently there were a lot of things that could go wrong. Since he didn’t really have time to overthink, mainly because he barely had had the time to pull the cum stained sheets off his bed, clean the living room to an acceptable level and take a shower (not to mention throw open a window to get rid of the clear smell of spunk lingering) before the emissary arrived, his mind had definitely not prepared him for _anything_. Some people would argue that was a good thing, because he might have a slight tendency to overthink things and make them worse.

However, Derek would have liked at least some preparation for the health hazard that was Stiles Stilinski. He had not even considered the possibility of Stiles’ soft pink lips stretching around the head of a bottle or his agile tongue licking a stray drop from his hand when he managed to spill. And man did he spill. It was inevitable with how much he moved his hands.

Derek was used to the delicious torture of watching those very capable long fingers move around, but today Stiles gestures seemed even more elaborate despite the bottle in his hands. Even when he paused to take a long gulp, the bobbing of his throat in combination with the satisfied noises was just another point on the long list of how Stiles Stilinski was killing him.

The wolf was convinced that it _had_ to be on purpose. There was no way anyone unconsciously fellated a damn beer bottle. On the other hand, if _anyone_ did (especially after what Erica had told him) it certainly was Stiles.

He tried to shake the thoughts off before he wandered into even more dangerous territory, but he was still in a daze about how he came to sit on his couch compiling a playlist with Stiles while munching on pizza and taste-testing homemade wolfsbane-infused alcohol.

True to his words the little menace had knocked on Derek’s door thirty minutes after the end of their call. He would deny it but the sight of Stiles in his den had riled him up so much that he could feel his social skills slip away from him. And yeah he had those. Sometimes. Anyway, the emissary hadn’t been fazed by his non-verbality and simply shouldered past Derek with a grin to unload everything he had piled up on his arms.

They had been sitting there for close to an hour, but Derek’s blood was still hot in his veins. He couldn’t even take deep breaths to calm himself. Why? Because to make it all worse, the little shit smelled heavily of lingering arousal with a sub tone of something that could be lube, but the scent of wolfsbane and alcohol kept Derek from breathing it in too far to decide. And it was driving the wolf _insane_. All of it was. All of _him_ was. He could feel his jaw twitch as he watched once more how the tongue swiped over already wet lips.

“Is it good?”

Derek’s eyes snapped up to meet Stiles’. It took him considerably too long to process the words and only when Stiles cocked his head with a grin, did Derek remember the drink in his hand. And that that was what they were actually doing. A taste test.

He grunted non-committedly as he took another sip. Not because he forgot all about the taste while watching the emissary. Not at all. He just wanted another drink, obviously. However, even after he swallowed it down, he only gave an acknowledging half-nod.

Stiles huffed out a laugh and rolled his eyes before gulping down the rest of the beer in his bottle.

“Oh come on Derek. You have to give me more than that.”

Derek could feel the warm breath on his face as Stiles leaned in casually to sniff at his glass. Derek’s gum itched and his teeth were certainly a little pointier as the emissary decided to hover there, whiskey eyes gazing at him from under thick lashes.

“It does smell pretty good.”

Now the wolf cocked his head, subtly turning it away from the glass. He had no idea if Stiles was still talking about the alcohol, but either way it gave him a chance to take in more of the emissary’s own scent. He made an effort not to let his nostrils flare as he breathed in a little deeper, fairly aware of how closely Stiles was watching him, his eyes jumping all over Derek’s face. After a few seconds, his lips formed a stiff line.

That was _definitely_ lube. That. Little. shit.

A low growl was rising in his throat, mainly because Derek was very sure that although arousal was more often than not a component of Stiles’ scent, lube wasn’t. Admittedly, once or twice he had smelled of dried lube and cum, but right now, it still smelled so… _wet_.

Just like himself, Stiles could have taken a shower before coming over and he hadn’t. Derek doubted more and more that the whiskey-eyed alphabait in front of him had no clue at all what this was all about. He huffed but determinately kept eye contact while Stiles plopped back down with one foot tucked under him.

“It certainly does. A little hard on the throat though.”

And yep. Those words had just left his mouth despite the lingering worry that his slightly hazy brain had just decided to puzzle this all together to form signs for what he was wishing for. Luckily, Stiles lips spread into a smirk that brushed the worry away. The air was basically crackling between them. He should stop being an idiot and trust his wolf on this.

“It would be so great if I could just try it.”

He felt his lips widen in a wolfish grin, showing off his sharp canines, which made Stiles heart distinctly speed up as his eyes swept over Derek’s teeth. Well would you look at that. Someone seemed to like wolves. Occupational disease maybe. Derek rumbled appreciatively before gulping down the rest of his drink.

Easily he leaned forward, taking extra care to show off his muscles as much as possible as he reached for the bottle. Might as well give the tease a taste of his own medicine.

“Is that where you work out?”

The question was not exactly what he had expected to hear and it nearly made him loose the grip on the bottle. Derek’s eyebrows bunched together in their standard frown as he glanced at Stiles who was unfortunately not appreciating the view he had so kindly put on display. He suppressed a growl and followed Stiles’ line of sight, then barely kept from snorting.

“You mean my workout bench?”, he asked dryly instead.

Stiles nose scrunched up adorably as he grinned and shook his head, apparently now very aware of the stupidity of that particular question.

“Hey no judging me dude. I’m more of a runner and I know a lot of people own one and don’t use it. In my room that thing would only be for decoration. Or piling up clothes on. And collecting dust. You know, the usual.”

Derek cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms in front of his chest. This time Stiles’ gaze did find its way to the bulging of his muscles, causing the young man to lose the string of conversation.

“Yeah Stiles, I work out on my workout bench.”

His gaze snapped up to meet Derek’s, who was still watching him curiously. Where was he going with this? Was he backing out now that Derek was responding?

Stiles nodded. “Cool. Bolted down to the ground?”

He sighed and briefly glanced at the monstrous thing, mourning the loss of the rising tension. Derek had spent quite a bit of money on it despite regularly training outside or running. It was really worth buying something sturdy, especially when one was prone to releasing frustration during workout, like Derek was.

“Yeah. Not of much use otherwise.”

“Guessed so. Scott ripped out two pull-up bars from his door frame before he realized where the mistake was.”

Stiles took a large and very distracting gulp from his bottle before he put it on the table and stood up, gesturing vaguely towards the workout bench.

“So what do you do with that thing?”

Derek’s eyebrows wandered up his forehead out of their own volition. It was obvious that Stiles wanted him to demonstrate. Not that he minded showing off (again), but Derek was still completely at a loss what the mischievous little creature was planning. However, he was eager to find out, so he emptied his second glass and pulled off his shirt, finally receiving an appreciative noise. About damn time.

Casually he sauntered over, pulling the front of his sweats a little lower now that his back was to Stiles. He heard a small rustle behind him, but as he turned, he only found Stiles stalking closer, the honey eyes sparkling as they wandered over his body.

In a deliberate manner Derek straddled the bench to watch the young man approach. Surprisingly, he didn’t stop before him, but settled between his legs facing him straight on, their knees barely touching. Usually the wolf didn’t appreciate such a sudden invasion of his personal space, but he only perked up with curiosity.

Stiles tipped his head slightly to the side, still keeping his throat subtly guarded, and eyed Derek once more closely.

“Say, Derek…you’re not scared of me, are you?”

The wolf couldn’t help frowning. It kind of felt like a trick question. There was enough to fear about this kid. He was very powerful despite his young age, and Derek didn’t doubt that if he was ever so inclined, he could be a real threat to him and his pack.

“I respect you.”

Stiles threw his head back and laughed heartily, exposing the long pale neck inviting Derek to mark it up with teeth and tongue. It was a gesture of trust in wolf language. Or utter and foolish carelessness. Derek didn’t think of Stiles as a fool.

He growled slightly and Stiles’ head fell back forward, closer to his own face now.

“Clever wolf.”

Derek couldn’t help preening, especially since it lacked the usual bite the young emissary tended to apply to such praises. Instead, the young man’s words were delivered softly, barely an exhale of breath. He leaned closer as Stiles put a hand on his chest, right over his heart and it felt deliciously cool against his own heated skin.

“Do you trust me?”

He remembered all those occasions were Stiles could have left him behind, where he could have killed him but didn’t, even if he might have deserved it in that particular situation. He wasn’t Stiles’ pack after all, and he had before clearly shown his reservations towards Scott. But not towards Stiles.

“Yes.”

It seemed to be the magic word, as the smile on these sinful lips widened and the lithe body in front of Derek pushed closer to his, urging him back a little farther against the erected back of the workout bench. He reclined and let one of his hands settle at the small of Stiles’ back to pull him close. He could feel a hard line against his thigh, making his dick twitch and slowly fill at the contact and the prospect of what was to come. Which was hopefully himself and Stiles. Preferably multiple times.

“Do me the favor and remember that.”

Then, before he could wonder about that statement, Derek experienced the deliciousness of those soft lips pressing a firm kiss to his mouth. He groaned and pushed against the plush bottom lip and eagerly Stiles opened his mouth to lick into the warm cave offered, deepening the kiss.

Hands wandered up his body to his shoulders, then down his arms, guiding them behind his back just as Stiles pulled away minutely to mouth along his jaw. Teeth dug into his earlobe and Derek growled loudly at the sudden spark flaring down his spine, which only made Stiles chuckle right into his ear.

“I lied.”

Derek perked up, his body tensing immediately. Stiles grin wasn’t exactly soothing, but he did his best to remain calm while he waited for an explanation.

“Erica told me _exactly_ why she gave you my number.”

Oh.

Stiles pouted exaggeratedly while the tension bled back out of Derek’s muscles and the heat grew more insistent. His dick was now definitely more than a little interested now, because Stiles was quite obviously interested, and so as long as he didn’t fuck this up, he would get to see for himself if that oral fixation translated to a great blowjob. (He would still kill Erica.)

“I was a really patient boy here, waiting for you to make your move, but damn you’re taking your time. I would much rather spend that time inside your pants instead.”

Stiles punctuated his words with a roll from his hips, as far as it was possible in their positions. Derek threw his own head back slightly at the renewed friction on his now raging erection. The pretty young man hummed appreciatively as he glanced down at the tent in Derek’s sweats.

“I was a little unsure if she was telling the truth about you being willing, but I don’t think we have to worry about that now, do we?”

Stiles casually flopped his long legs over Derek’s so he could push himself right into his lap. Derek welcomed the weight and rumbled at the scent of arousal growing around them. With a smirk he ground up, making Stiles moan in surprise.

“Well if we’re on the same page, could you stop talking and kiss me again before I fuck you?”

Stiles snorted.

“Someone found his words.” Stiles swiveled his hips in obvious retaliation, pushing down until Derek gave another growl and bared his teeth in warning. He could smell the satisfaction the sound brought to the emissary and also feel it in the twitch of his groin against his own.

“Actually, I want to blow you. My mouth has been watering since Erica told me.”

“Well in that case: Shut up and suck my dick?” Derek offered grinning and received a swat to his arm for his efforts.

“You ass. I can work wonders with my mouth but I still need a warm up. I’m not really fond of sore throats and after all I’m not the supernatural creature with healing abilities.”

Derek hummed non-committedly as Stiles leaned forward to give him another heated kiss, licking at the seam until he was allowed to devour the boy from the inside. Again his arms were pushed back, nimble long fingers leading them down and together. Suddenly he heard a click that was quite familiar. Cuffs.

The wolf growled and pulled at the restraints, snapping lightly for Stiles’ face who had wisely backed up out of reach. Derek watched him grin once more, his own gaze narrowed. Where the fuck had he hid those?

“I also like to get myself thoroughly acquainted with a new toy without interruptions or…distractions. I hope you don’t mind”, Stiles winked.

One of his hands travelled over Derek’s hip back to his crotch where he ran his hand languidly over his dick with gleaming eyes. Exactly like a kid with a new toy. Well damn. This was a very promising start to a hopefully long long night. Still, the boy would pay for this later.

Derek huffed. “You could have just asked you asshole. For a moment I was really tempted to rip your throat out. With my teeth.”

Despite his complaint, the surprise hat spiked his arousal even more, his hard cock pressing more insistently between Stiles’ firm cheeks and Derek was sure the spark knew.

“Nah, didn’t feel like it”, Stiles grinned. “Also…werewolf proof.”

He wiggled his fingers dramatically to underline his words. Curiously, Derek pulled forward again, straining his muscles, but the restraints didn’t budge. Only his trusted workout bench groaned slightly. Suddenly the question about the bolting down made a lot more sense.

“Now that that’s settled”, Stiles grinned, “ _you_ shut up.”

Derek rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help the groan as Stiles fluidly slid out of his lap and dragged the waistband down far enough to let his dick pop out. Again the whiskey eyes sparkled and Derek could hear a low groan tumble from Stiles lips. It was definitely one of the better reactions he had received. There was no fear, no worry, just breathtaking lust and eagerness.

Hunger coiled tightly in Derek’s gut as he watched him run a finger along a vein.

“Damn you have a pretty cock..”

Before he could give a smug answer, Stiles gave the tip a long lick, tasting the beading precum and rendering him speechless for a few seconds. Over his own groan he heard Stiles moan at the taste, rolling it with his tongue around his mouth before leaning forward for more. His lips closed around his tip and just _sucked_ until his cheeks hollowed. Derek’s hips snapped forward of their own volition and Stiles eyes locked with his as he simply let the wolf push several inches of his dick into his mouth without protest. His heart raced in his chest watching the stretch of the lips, before sharp nails dug into his thighs and he sank back down with a hiss, squirming.

Stiles popped off his dick twitching from the delicious pain on his legs with a grin.

“Oh this will be fun.”

Maybe he wouldn’t kill Erica. Just maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't shoot me. More elborate scene next chapter.


	4. I'll shut you up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. I apparently like my fics having birthdays. But hey, this is longer than the other chapters and it has the long awaited bj. I have never stretched a bj scene out so fully, but I wanted Stiles to do several different things.....soooo i hope you still like it. cheers.

The adrenaline was still high in his blood when Stiles got up in a surprisingly fluid motion, considering his usual lack of grace. The observation distracted him briefly, making the following realization of the loss of heat and wetness between his legs grueling enough that he couldn’t suppress the little whine that escaped his throat. Derek’s gaze shot up in time to watch that damned smirk spread again on Stiles’ lips. He growled in agitation, making the smirk only widen.

“Sorry. I can do a lot of things with my mouth, but if your dick is going where we both want it, I need something to drink. I’d like to be able to talk the next few days.”

He had personally watched many, _many_ people try to shut Stiles up in increasingly creative ways. For fucks sake, he had found _himself_ telling him to shut up on more than one occasion. Naturally, they (and he) had all failed.

He simply huffed in response as Stiles kneeled next to his backpack, which probably held a lot more devious things than a pair of werewolf proof cuffs. Derek couldn’t actually tell for sure, because all that the young man pulled out of it after rummaging around was two bottles, one water and one apparently… lube. Huh.

“As if anything could shut _you_ up”, he finally commented dryly, trying his hardest to ignore how the air caressed the sloppily wet tip of his cock. He was aching to touch it, to finally be allowed to release some tension and see how much truth there was to what Erica had told him. Actually, he just really wanted for Stiles to get back to touching his damn cock, whether it be hand or mouth. He just needed…something. Derek was flexible like that.

 “Oh, I know a few things”, Stiles grinned as he glanced at Derek over his shoulder.

And, _yeah._ Of course.

Some small part within him told him to roll his eyes, but the image of Stiles almost silent (safe for moans, groans and whining) between his legs, mouth stretched obscenely, throat bulging under the intrusion, was doing _things_ to him, which he wasn’t sure he wanted to admit to. He subtly tried to shift his hips forward as another surge of heat caused by the image made his balls feel too tight to remain unmoving. His dick, the betrayer, standing proudly on display between his thighs, twitched anyway.

And of course, Stiles’ attentive gaze caught the move immediately.

“Look at that”, he purred, his tongue darting out to wet his lips as his eyes grew darker, “You _like_ that.”

His heart sunk a little, his ears starting to feel a little heated. The times in his life where he had felt like prey were far and few in between, but Stiles…Stiles just was so damn observant that the image of predator and prey just kept popping into his mind.

At this point Stiles had started sauntering back towards the workout bench with a truly devilish grin, and Derek was not entirely sure if the young man was talking to him or his dick, mainly because Stiles’ whiskey eyes were firmly set on his hard on. Either way, Derek couldn’t find it in himself to care much (it was impressive after all), and it kept Stiles distracted enough not to demand a comment from him. Not having to talk was usually a plus in his books, especially so now that he would just dig himself in deeper.

So instead of contributing, he leisurely dragged his eyes over Stiles’ lean frame and appreciated the soft sway in his hips that promised to be a lot of fun. Well, if Derek ever got to put his dick in something else aside from Stiles’ mouth. Not to mention the entertainment he could gather from the bulge in his pants that was clearly displaying _something_ he’d like to put in his own mouth.

A subvocal growl build in his chest as Stiles was almost back within touching distance (if his hands had been free to do so anyway), only rolling through too sharp teeth when Stiles frowned briefly and again took a step back towards the couch. God damn that boy was on a mission to drive him insane..

At his clear frustration, Stiles chuckled and continued to grab one of the bigger throw pillows. Derek couldn’t for the life of him remember when he had bought the damn thing, but right now he hated it (and himself) with fervor, as it kept that wicked looking mouth way too far away from his dick.

He blinked at himself at the thought, surprised how quickly he had descended into this horny mess that he currently seemed to be.

The spark regarded him briefly with a raised eyebrow, as if weighing him up, before his gaze slowly wandered over Derek from top to bottom. Derek was used to nudity, so much in fact that he sometimes felt more than shameless, mostly around humans, but _that gaze_ suddenly made him incredibly aware of every inch of his bare skin. Predator. Once more goosebumps crawled up his spine under the heat he was subjected to.

“Patience”, Stiles ordered, his voice suddenly deeper and sharp in the command.

Something in him definitely perked up at the surprising change in tone, and he started to realize that Stiles was undoubtedly the dominant part in this situation. _He_ chose the pace, _how_ Derek would be touched, _when_ he would get to come. And hell, he was more than okay with that. It had been his downfall once upon a time, but he was feeling safe enough with Stiles to push the memories back down and just enjoy. Derek barely suppressed the full body shiver in anticipation of finally being allowed to live out some fantasies (and with a gorgeous man to boot), while Stiles fumbled for a _second_ pillow and finally returned.

This time, Stiles looked him straight in the eye as he threw the pillows down in front of the bench and opened the bottle with a small flick of his fingers. He took a long swig, more than purposefully exposing his long pale throat, then sank to his knees on the bigger pillow before settling the bottle by his side. He licked the drops from his glistening lips, while his fingertips wettened from condensation wandered up Derek’s calves, torturously slowly towards his thighs, scratching and caressing. Again, he was caught between shivering from the cold and the delicious reprieve it allowed his burning skin. It seemed it was all he could do tonight. Shiver, shudder, moan.

He could hear his own heart beat too loudly in his chest, desire and heat pooling in his stomach and between his legs, all while he was still staring into Stiles’ eyes.

The hands wandered closer to his crotch, but suddenly deviated over the top of his legs and wrapped around what they could grab of his ass. Derek only had a second to appreciate the sensation of Stiles gripping it tightly, before he saw another smirk bloom a little too quickly on his lips. While he was still wondering what had now come to his mind, Stiles’ fingernails dug sharply into the soft flesh they had previously touched so lightly. He yelped in surprise, his hips jerking away from the sharpness, his cock once more twitching in blunt interest of the pleasure-pain shooting through the nerves of his body.

“I’m gonna try to play nice today, but in case you need me to stop, for whatever reason…color system. Green?”

Derek’s heart threatened to jump out of his chest.

Today. _Today_ Stiles would play nice. Something in him wanted to purr at the thought of Stiles wanting a repeat performance at some other point. And secondly: he apparently had found a fucking kinky guy who knew his shit. He was more than curious to see what would happen once Stiles decided he wasn’t up for playing nice.

“Green.”

With a satisfied hum Stiles loosened one hand, pushing him forward a bit further and quickly grabbed the smaller pillow to maneuver it behind Derek’s lower back. Derek made a surprised little noise as he realized that a small ache, which had already built from holding the unusual position, suddenly lessened.

He blinked in surprise. He _himself_ hadn’t really been aware of this minor inconvenience, but _Stiles_ had been. The spark had either planned this evening meticulously or was way more attentive than Derek ever gave him credit for. It caused a weird tug of war in him, because if he was, he knew a whole lot more than he let on, but it also made him very capable to take care of Derek’s needs.

Stiles smirked as he scooted closer. “Now isn’t that much better my pretty wolf?”, he asked silky soft while his long nimble fingers traced their way back, just past his achingly hard cock and down to his balls. Derek distantly wondered how the digits would feel on his tongue. He let his head fall back as the fingertips of one hand went even further, lightly pressing down on his perineum.

Yeah, he was definitely _very_ capable.

Derek had obviously missed his cue to answer this time, lost too much in the sensation, but only realized his mistake when the hand still circling around his balls suddenly tightened, making him jerk forward once more with a whine.

“Answer me, darling”, Stiles commanded, apparently closely observing how he reacted to the torturing of his balls. Derek was less blindsided by the tone change this time around and he damn well knew Stiles was clever, more than clever actually. The spark had already figured out he was not averse to their little game, or to a little pain with his pleasure. He still relished the amused twitch of the corner of Stiles’ mouth as he purposefully threw him a challenging gaze. Stiles indulged him by tightening his hand a little more, wringing a small choked whimper from him before he finally answered. “Yes, sir.”

He had intended for it to sound mocking, sarcastic, but from the glint in Stiles’ eyes he could see that he had missed that by a mile. Instead he could have just handed him a written agreement, that he was definitely willing to submit to him for tonight.

Stiles didn’t seem bothered at all.

“Good boy.”

Derek straightened up under the praise and the attentive lingering gaze, the corners of his mouth turned up in satisfaction. His breathing hitched as Stiles unceremoniously licked over his hand before he easily sucked three of his long fingers into his mouth to cover them in spit. The image burned itself into his mind and his desire to finally feel the velvet heat of that mouth surrounding all of him grew.

Before he could truly recover from watching a display of Stiles’ oral fixation up close, the sloppily wet fingers wrapped around the tip of his dick and a thumb swiped over his head where his precum had gathered and spread it with slight pressure. Derek mewled as the thumb swiped to the side and the fingers gripped tighter before jerking about a third of his length leisurely a couple of times.

It was no new sensation, but it felt like a small revelation to finally have another person do this for him again. He was hungry for the touch, the affection and release it would hopefully bring.

“What a nice big cock you have…”

Derek could feel heat flushing his cheeks. It was ridiculous… It wasn’t news he had a big dick. He had carried that thing around with him for a while, you know? But there was something about the way that Stiles said it, that made him want to strut and display just what he was packing. _Ridiculous_.

“…all the more for me to play with.”

Again, this should have made him roll his eyes, it could easily fit into one of these horrendously badly written porn dialogues, but in the end it only made him hold his breath, even as his mouth dropped open.

Stiles’ eyes were flicking between his hand and Derek’s face, no doubt cataloging every little thing that made him moan a little more, just to do it again and again. Despite it being a rather leisurely pace, Derek’s breathing was labored, hitching whenever Stiles decided to tighten his grip or stroke over his head.

Suddenly the hand was gone, and before Derek had time to whine about the loss of stimulation, Stiles’ tongue circled his sensitive tip, sliding down until he could wrap his lips tightly around his head. His mind went blank, even more so than the first time he had been in this enticing warm wetness, mainly because instead of jerking up, Derek did his best to hold still and take the feeling in completely. Especially the purposeful wiggling of Stiles’ tongue against the underside of his achingly hard cock made it indescribably difficult to remain motionless. And if _that_ wasn’t enough, Stiles had the audacity to peer up at him from underneath his ridiculously long and dark lashes.

He watched in fascination, unable to tear his gaze away even when Stiles’ right hand settled heavily on his thigh, or when the heat of his mouth retreated briefly. Only when it returned within a few seconds, pushing down further than he had been before, did Derek blink in surprise as Stiles moaned loudly around his mouthful. He let his own eyes flutter closed as he processed the vibrations on his cock, which felt like they were setting his nerve endings on fire. His fingers twitched behind his back, his chest was heaving and he was fully prepared to feel Stiles pull off again to try to take him in further.

When the fireworks behind his eyes became slightly more bearable, he opened them back up far enough to stare down with his head still leaning against the backrest. It seemed to be just what Stiles had been waiting for, because as soon as he saw Derek’s gaze, he proceeded to sink down. And down. And _down._

Derek’s eyes opened wider, watching in surprised fascination as he felt his head hit the tightness of Stiles’ throat, and in the next second it was _around_ him, allowing him past it to settle deeper. His fangs pricked his lip and he was definitely sporting claws now. And he might have forgotten how to breathe. At least that would explain how his chest seemed to be tightening more and more while his heart frantically beat a tattoo against his ribs.

Stiles pushed a little further, frowned slightly as he apparently considered how much of Derek’s length there still was left, then stopped in his approach and just held his cock in the warmth of his mouth, swallowing experimentally around him as his tongue massaged the underside.

Derek could smell a slight frustration from Stiles, was even tempted to tell him how fucking well he was doing, because he _was_ , but there was the sticky sweet and spicy scent of arousal blooming around him that showed him that Stiles really liked that challenge.

Stiles pulled off, far quicker than he had been on his way down, eliciting a moan from him and finally breaking the spell enough for him to take a couple heavy breaths and letting his head fall back.

“Fuck…”, he whispered, and Stiles chuckled in response.

When he had barely caught his breath again, it was wrenched away once more as instead of heat, a sudden cold enveloped his cock, making him throw his whole body forward and tugging on his restraints with a small roar ripping from his throat. When his eyes finally focused, he found Stiles with one hand on his drink, his mouth swirling the cold liquid around Derek’s heated flesh with a devious glint in his eyes, before swallowing it with Derek’s dick still in his mouth.

When the tension left him, he realized that both of Stiles’ hands were back on him, drawing soothing patterns on his skin, while he was working him back into his throat, even more determined than before. However, he didn’t immediately try to swallow all of him again, but instead started bobbing up and down this time, tracing his tongue around his head, alternating between shallow and deep strokes.

Derek loved it. It had been so damn long since anyone had given him an actual blowjob. And even then, it hadn’t really been a _good_ blowjob. But this… fuck. This would fuck things up.

As if to prove him right, Stiles dipped his tongue into his slit before following a vein down, then smoothly guided him into his throat, succeeding in swallowing more of him. Derek could feel the muscles in his stomach spasm as the pleasure exploded in his groin and another groan fell from his lips.

Stiles pulled back, releasing him with an obscene and wet pop, his lips glistening with spit, his breathing labored slightly. Derek watched under heavy lidded eyes how Stiles took another quick drink while simultaneously tugging down his own pants and _yes._

Stiles wrapping his long fingers around his own gorgeous cock was another image he saved for later. It was thinner than Derek’s own, but stood at a proud length that could probably still win in comparisons with most guys. Stiles only gave it a quick tug, as if to satisfy the craving for touch before he grabbed the lube.

In fascination Derek watched him apply it, then start to stroke himself a little more tightly, his mouth dropping open slightly. He was so fucking _pretty_. All long limbs, pale mole-dotted skin and devious smiles. He prayed to all deities that would listen that he would get a repeat performance of this, just so that he would get to taste that skin, to mark it up and make. Him. _Moan_.

Unaware of Derek’s new-found religions, Stiles used his free hand to grab his dick to guide it back to the warm heat of his mouth. As he started moving up and down his length, two fingers wrapping around the base, his mind went blank again. He watched aptly how those sinful lips stretched, how his jaw moved to accommodate his width, how his cheekbones sharpened as his cheeks hollowed to suck. This was a religion all on its own.

As soon as his mouth had full control over his rigid erection, Stiles’ hand found it’s way down to his balls, weighing them in his palm for a moment before slowly but insistently digging his nails into the soft skin. It started as a soft pressure, before growing into slight discomfort, peaking in a hot white flash of hurt that made him writhe restlessly and whimper before it lessened again. His balls tingled, and his heart was hammering but it felt so damn perfect.

Stiles hummed around him, caressed them for a moment longer before dragging his nails up the v of his groin before settling his palm in a soft grasp on his ass, all while still continuously driving him insane with his mouth.

He could feel Stiles take a deep breath on a down move and barely had time to prepare himself before the world stopped turning. He pushed, pushed a little more and he was so far down, his throat was moving, and Derek could feel every tiny change and he was almost there and… he finally settled down with his nose nestled into the stubble in his groin, moaning.

It took Derek another three seconds before his brain came back online. Stiles had managed it. _All of him_ was down Stiles throat. Holy fuck. He was completely encased in tight wet heat and yet he couldn’t help pushing forward, to chase the feeling and Stiles that beautiful creature just _let him_. Stiles pushed tightly into him as he thrust forward and it was pure bliss.

He stared down in fascination, observed Stiles’ lashes flutter, then opened and his glinting eyes met Derek’s. He pulled off slowly without breaking the eye contact and grinned triumphantly. Before Derek got to comment with more than an astonished ‘oh’, the spark dived back down and did it _again._ He rested in his groin for a few moments, then pulled back until only the tip rested in his mouth, then went down on him again. He kept up a steady pace, suckling on his tip, then pushing him down his throat completely, the hand on his ass encouraging him to jerk forward.

Derek felt like he would explode from the pleasure. He was basically vibrating in his skin, burning and shuddering all at once while his stomach was coiled tightly and his breath stuck in his throat. His balls were drawing up tightly and his precum had to be leaking from his tip steadily at this point, dripping into Stiles’ mouth and down his throat. The thought drove him crazy and he wanted nothing more than to have Stiles take his load right down his throat, to see it work around him. God…he should have invested in video surveillance, just so he could have actual footage of Stiles’ throat bulging as it worked around him and jack off to it a couple hundred times. The smell of them both, sweat, arousal and want, would already ensure him being a horny mess for all of the following week. But the image…

Next time he wanted Stiles on his back to see it himself, maybe even wrap a hand around that long neck to feel himself move as…fuck he was closer than he thought.

“ _Stiles_ ”, he moaned, interrupting his own thoughts to warn Stiles, because even though he wanted it desperately, he wasn’t an asshole who just came down someone’s throat.

Instead of pulling off, Stiles stripped his cock faster and bobbed a couple more times until he was close to the brink too (Derek could literally _smell_ it on him and if he weren’t already rock hard, he would be now), then used his hand on Derek’s ass push them together until his lips met his groin for a final time.

He laughed breathlessly and immediately started rocking back and forth slightly, chasing his orgasm. Stiles groaned and Derek could feel a warm heat hit his legs, just when the smell of cum hit him. He could feel his eyes switch to red as he roared and started spurting down Stiles’ throat.

His thighs kept spasming as the waves of pleasure rolled over him, prolonged by the constant pressure of Stiles suckling as he slowly pulled off. With a last twitch he coated the reddened lips with the last droplets that Stiles eagerly licked off with another hum.

This boy was trying to kill him.

Derek watched him raise his hand, just to start licking his own cum off, too. With his other hand Stiles tucked himself back in, then got to his feet and moved forward to sit on Derek’s lap with a satisfied sigh. The weight was settling and nice, but he couldn’t help staring at the hand still largely covered in cum, his nostrils flaring as he took in the smell.

In his periphery he saw Stiles cock his head, then the hand appeared before his face and with a moan he lurched towards it as much as the cuffs would allow him and used broad swipes of his tongue to clean it.

Stiles chuckled, making Derek pause in his ministrations, with his tongue still outstretched, to look up into the eyes twinkling with amusement. Internally he cringed a little at so openly displaying his more animalistic desires, but for fuck’s sake…Stiles had just had his dick down his throat. So instead of stopping he started licking between his fingers too, daring him with his eyes to say something.

Stiles, on his eternal mission to surprise Derek, stopped chuckling and shoved his hand in his hair to pull him close and push their lips together in a heated kiss. His cock twitched in interest as he tasted himself on Stiles’ tongue, but it was a muted desire that could wait until later.

Derek’s lips wandered down to Stiles’ jaw and Stiles pressed his lithe body even closer, rocking them together softly. He nibbled and sucked and watched in fascination how easily the skin bruised.

A soft clinking noise made him pull back completely, and he glanced to the side to see the cuffs on the floor. Slowly he moved his arms forward, grimacing at the achiness in his muscles. His gaze wandered back to Stiles, who had already grabbed one of his arms, massaging it from the shoulder down to the soft indentions in his skin caused by the cuffs, before repeating the same procedure on the other side. He relaxed into it, allowing himself to sack down some more and his eyes to almost close.

When Stiles was done, he looked down between them and sighed wistfully.

“I think I’m in love with your dick, pretty wolf.”

Derek threw his head back and laughed.


End file.
